La suma de dos raros
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Que si es maduro o no. Que si bromea o no. Que si no habrá muchas chicas que como ella le lleguen a entender en sus sinsentidos o no. Y al final, Mina concluye, que aquello sólo significa que sólo personas especiales se fijarían en ellos. Y sí, Sero se siente especial, de alguna manera.


**Otro más un poco ligado a** _No el tipo de chica que enamora a los chicos_ **. ¿Qué afán el mío de andar ligando mis propios fics, verdad? x'D**

 **Disclaimer:** _My Hero Academia no me pertenece._

* * *

 **La suma de dos raros**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Escucha a Mina gruñir a su lado. Quejándose. De todo, de nada. De tonterías. Tentativamente, se atreve a poner los ojos en blanco. Porque sabe qué es lo que la tiene así y qué es lo que quiere para dejar de ser tan ruidosa y molesta. Pero el punto es que el tema ya había sido zanjado.

O eso era lo que él había querido creer.

La verdad es que le ha echado leña al fuego con eso de admitir que sí. Había alguien en quien estaba interesado. Y ahora Mina sólo está... tanteando sus posibilidades.

—Oye, Sero —Mina se para en las puntas de los pies, aprovechando que él se encuentra encorvado por unos momentos e intentando llegar a su oído para no tener que alzar la voz —y si te digo nombres de personas para tratar de adivinar, ¿tú me dirías quien-

—No —la corta, poniéndose recto. Intentando ignorar el cosquilleo que le produjo la voz de ella sintiéndose tan cerca o el de la mano de ella rozándole apenas el hombro.

—Pero —Mina deja caer todo su peso sobre sus talones y su mano a uno de sus costados. Todavía intenta buscar, con insistencia, algo que le pueda dar una pista. Porque se muere por saber quién es la persona que a Sero le gusta.

—No.

Sero inhala y exhala todo el aire de golpe, en un suspiro. Los libros, se dice. Tiene que concentrarse en los libros que tiene en frente. ¿Qué era...? Biología e historia sobre el origen de la individualidades. Claro. Tiene que ser. ¿Y cuál era el nombre del autor?

Mina vuelve a gruñir. Y aunque no la esté viendo, puede imaginársela que se ha cruzado de brazos con aires de enfado. La escucha mascullar palabras, pero agradece no alcanzar a entenderlas porque seguro que lo está maldiciendo.

Al fin, Sero da con su libro. Y se vuelve a Mina, su compañera de equipo para el trabajo escolar. Una tarea difícil, cabe señalar, puesto que con ella es casi siempre la historia de ser una nana más que un compañero de equipo. O al menos siempre que le ha tocado hacer trabajos con ella ha tenido que ser él quien diseñara todo el plan de trabajo.

Sero no puede evitar sonreír, cuando la encuentra justo como se la había imaginado. Cruzada de brazos, refunfuñando y moviendo los pies, fuera tanto por la impaciencia como por su incapacidad de estarse tanto rato quieta.

Algo en él se llena de orgullo por saber que la conoce así de bien. Y le da la seguridad de que, al menos, el amor no lo ha cegado tanto, como se suele decir.

La conoce. Y sabe bien de quién se ha enamorado. Por eso es que quiere decirle, incluso cuando no se permite ilusionarse con ser correspondido. O cuando tiene en cuenta que, al parecer, a ella también le gusta alguien. Sería raro que no lo hiciera, aún si él no tiene ni una pista sobre quién podría ser. O mejor dicho, cuando podría ser cualquiera. Mina no habla de eso. Lo que es sorpresivo en el sentido de que no vaya por la vida regando comentarios que insinuaran el hecho.

Sero le llama la atención, pasándole uno de los libros en medio de una sonrisa divertida. —Sabes que podría decírtelo —comienza, poniéndole a ella una mirada llena de ilusión que casi lo hace desconcentrarse y, justamente, soltarle que quien le gusta es ella —si tú me dijeras quién-

A Mina le vuelve a cambiar la expresión. Y dándole más aires dramáticos a la escena, se abraza al libro y comienza a caminar fuera del pasillo de libreros. —Ni hablar.

Le pone punto final a la conversación. Y Sero siente que le pica algo de enojo. Que sea tan celosa con el tema, lo hiere también de alguna forma. Quizá porque creía que Mina le tenía más confianza, pero eso deja claro que incluso así hay cosas que ella no le dice a él.

Se pregunta si, de llegar a llevar una relación, sería lo mismo. ¿Le ocultaría cosas si ellos fueran más que sólo amigos?

Anda. Y otra vez con esas tonterías. Se sacude la cabeza como si aquellas ideas fueran a alejarse con ello. Pero la verdad es que soñar no cuesta nada e ideas de esa índole se repetían cada vez con mayor frecuencia en su cabeza.

Y no quiere dejarla crecer. A la ilusión.

Aunque a veces sea difícil controlarlo.

—No vas a soltar prenda, eh —él reniega, después de un gruñido propio.

Mina apenas se vuelve a verlo de reojo. —Tú tampoco, eh —le responde, con el mismo tono.

Sero recupera con eso el buen humor y le vuelve a sonreír. —No. Pero sabes que estaré dispuesto si tú me lo dices —le guiña un ojo, a lo que ella sólo se los pone en blanco luego de entornárselos. Pero entonces, también, sonríe, con esa sonrisa que tiene de niña traviesa que lo vuelve loco.

—Yo podría decir exactamente lo mismo.

Sero se deja, un poco, el aire en medio de un segundo irracional, en el que vuelve a tener el impulso de sólo decirle cómo lo tiene. De enamorado.

—Va. Pero es por eso que ninguno lo dirá. Ya veremos después de que tengamos la oportunidad de compararnos —dice, manteniendo la cordura que apenas tiene.

Asiente para sí mismo, trantando de convencerse. De controlarse. Y Mina sólo echa de pronto una pequeña carcajada.

Desconcertado, Sero la mira. Cosa que ella parece encontrar divertido, porque sólo se vuelve a reír, haciendo su camino fuera de ese lugar tan deprimente llamado biblioteca. Dejándole con los libros en el acceso al lugar.

Sero se detiene a entregar los pases con el llenado de las fichas de salida de los libros y cuando sale, se encuentra con Mina esperándolo, meciéndose en los talones y tarareando una tonada probablemente de su propia invención. Está por abrir la boca, preguntándose si está bien interrogarle por su risa de antes. Pero la verdad es que tampoco sabe cómo hacerlo sin sonar extraño y siente que ya ha hecho suficiente por ese día, con reprocharle que no le cuente. Y entonces, oportunamente, es Mina quien habla al respecto sin que se lo pida.

—Eres gracioso, Sero. A veces me cuesta decir si eres maduro o no —suelta, sonriéndole. Haciéndolo a él sentirse un poco halagado. Especialmente porque viene de ella, aunque no sabe decir si es de verdad así. Como un halago.

—¿Gracias? —le pone una sonrisa extraña, llena de dudas.

Pero Mina no le resuelve esa duda. Solo salta directo a otra cosa que trae en mente. —Si se trata de ti, diría que cualquier chica podría sentirse atraída hacia ti —señala, entonces, viendo a otros alumnos ir y venir por un segundo, antes de volverse a Sero, que todavía no lo capta. No entiende a dónde quiere ir con todo eso Mina. Y también se siente un poco puesto al filo de una espada, porque es ella, la chica a la que quisiera parecerle atractivo, quien le dice aquello. ¿Puede tomarlo acaso como que le parece atractivo? No. No puede. Pero aún así, su pecho se infla de ilusiones.

Literalmente, él se yergue un poquito más sin darse cuenta. Pero Mina sí lo hace. Y se vuelve a reír, que le parece lindo lo fácil que es cambiarles el ánimo a los chicos cuando se les da un par de halagos. Se le hace lindo que Sero lo tome así, sin ser especialmente consciente.

—Aunque —Mina trata, en serio que lo hace, de morderse la lengua. Pero no puede contenerse, porque le gusta hablar todo lo que tiene en la cabeza y eso, específicamente, también lo ha pensado, mucho. Sobre el atractivo de Sero y su no atractivo —también eres muy raro.

—¿Eh?

—Sí. Diría yo, que tienes atractivo, pero tu personalidad, podría no hacer más que ahuyentar a cualquiera —comienza a reírse por la cara que pone.

—¿Mi personalidad? —Sero abre grandes los ojos —¿qué tiene mi personalidad?

—Que eres raro. Eso —sigue riéndose ella, porque ahora Sero parece de alguna manera muy desesperado.

La boca de Sero se hace de una mueca. Y algo ofendido, no sabe qué pensar con respecto a ello. Él jamás había pensado que hubiera algo malo con su personalidad. Es decir, siempre le había gustado ser como era. De no ser así, ya hubiera hecho algo para cambiarlo, quería pensar. —No entiendo...

Mina siente algo de pena por él, de pronto. Por decirle cosas así sin mucha explicación. Así que decide continuar. —Bueno, es que, a veces es difícil decir si eres maduro o no. Si haces bromas o no. Supongo —se encoge de hombros—, debe de ser por tu sentido del humor. Digo, yo lo entiendo porque mi cabeza trabaja rápido —se jacta ella, orgullosa de sí misma, palmeándose el pecho— o igual de extraño, pero no creo que muchas otras chicas te entiendan con tus bromas...

Sero se detiene en el sentirse ofendido y la mirada de pronto le cambia.

 _« Es así... »_ se dice.

—Y déjame decirte, que muchas chicas como yo —se señala a ella misma, dándose aires de grandeza— no hay. Eh. Te lo advierto —guiña un ojo y sonríe, antes de comenzar a reír.

Lo que sea que comienza a decir Mina, a Sero ya no le importa. Se ha quedado atorado en la idea. En el que Mina dijera que sólo una chica como ella podría llegar a entenderle a él. A su sentido del humor y su forma de ser, que no se sabe si es maduro o no. Que si es que no hay más chicas como ella.

A Sero le revolotea, como nunca, el corazón en la caja torácica. Se le revuelven las tripas, y la conclusión de que Mina, que sólo puede ser Mina, le golpea de lleno por primera vez en todo el tiempo que lleva enamorado.

Había pensado antes que no quería tener algo con ella. Que no quería contarle de lo que le hacía sentir porque, además de que era muy soso, se sentía envidioso en ese aspecto. Quería guardarse sus sentimientos para él y sus ilusiones, sueños, no eran nada más que eso. Pero en ese momento, tiene la repentina realización de que, no sólo quiere contarle. No sólo quiere decirle todo lo que siente. O todo con lo que lo ha hecho soñar alguna vez. No sólo quiere que eso sean palabras.

Quiere convertirlo, todo, de pronto a la realidad.

Quiere llenarla de todo el amor que le tiene. Y toda la carga emocional que lo hace sentir. Quiere hacerla reír y hacerla feliz.

Quiere hacerla sentir eso que, cree, es amor.

—Sí, es verdad.

Mina se lo vuelve a ver, un poco perdida con lo que le está diciendo. La lengua se la ha ido hablando de otras tantas cosas, sobre sus bromas y lo demás. —¿Qué?

Cuando Sero la mira, Mina siente que hay algo diferente en su mirada, aunque no se ve capaz de precisar el qué. Y el corazón se le escapa en un vuelco. —Que soy raro, supongo —le responde él, echándose a reír sin razón aparente. A Mina le causa sorpresa, pero al poco rato ya se le une en sus risas. Porque sí, él es raro. Le encanta que sea raro. Así le gustan. Sus amigos, dice.

—Bueno, pero eso es, quizá, lo mejor.

—¿Eh? —Sero no la vuelve a entender.

Y Mina vuelve a sonreírle, como la chica traviesa que suele ser. —Eso sólo significa que sólo personas especiales nos van a querer —y los señala a ambos. Incluyéndose en eso, porque ella se considera rara. Y, también, le gusta ser rara.

Y aunque no sea directamente, Sero sí, se siente especial. Por ello. Por muchas otras cosas más. Como haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Mina. Así que asiente, dándole la razón y también sonriendo, mucho, esperando que eso disimule el rubor en su rostro. —Sí, seguro.

Mina suelta esa melodía que hace cada vez que está muy contenta y que a Sero nunca deja de agradarle al oído. Luego Mina se cuelga espontáneamente del brazo de Sero. Y aunque a él eso en primera instancia le altera los nervios, no tarda mucho en avanzar con ella así, junto a él en su camino a su siguiente destino.

Con los libros de a uno, cada uno bajo el brazo del que no van agarrados.


End file.
